glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Flowey
Flowey the Flower, also known as Flowey, is one of Frisk's enemies in the game and is the main antagonist of Undertale. Despite this, he was a neutral character in Season 1. Appearance Flowey appears as a sentient golden flower who usually grins passively, unless you avoid his petals in the beginning of the game. His structure has a white androecium, six yellow petals, and a light-green stem. As Omega Flowey, he has a TV-shaped head, and his eyes have red scleras and green irises. He has 6 grey petal-like structures surrounding his head with two green eyes. Below his TV head, he has a mouth in the shape of the DT extractor, with two eyes again with green irises, though they are more cat-like. He has green thorn like arms with red claws, and grey/green rope like objects that attach him onto the ceiling. Flowey's DETERMINATION Official Comic The comic starts with Flowey attacking Sans, then Flowey attempts to reset the timeline, but it fails. Flowey is confused with his inability to reset, then, Flowey and Sans begin to disintegrate. Flowey loses his power and came back to Underground. He cannot understand what happened and Flowey begins to think that someone stole his powers. The comic ends with Frisk's appearance and with Flowey's evil smile. Flowey_Comic_1.png Flowey_Comic_2.png Flowey_Comic_3.png Flowey_Comic_4.png Source Personality When Frisk first meets Flowey at the beginning of the game, he seemed friendly and polite, as shown when he greeted them. He also seemed to be cheery, due to carrying a smile on his face. However, he quickly revealed that, instead of being docile and kind like Asriel, he was a callous and sadistic psychopath. For example, if Frisk dies once in the boss fight against Omega Flowey, he will say "Did you really think I was gonna be satisfied... killing you only ONE time?" This indicates his joy of murdering the innocent. Flowey seems brutal and ruthless, as shown at the beginning of the game when he mercilessly attempted to kill Frisk. Also, he has no problem backstabbing others to get his way. Flowey's personality resembles Betty's personality to an extent, as he lacked a soul because Asriel's soul originally broke and determination only brought him back. Due to not being able to feel love,or any emotions, Flowey's insides were soon filled with hatred after his reincarnation as a flower. He never thought of his past life and was not afraid to kill his parents. This is proven when he kills Asgore at the end of the neutral route and did not care at all. However, at the same time, he seemed to still cared about Chara. Despite Flowey's sadistic personality, his Glitchtale counterpart seemed far more sympathetic in comparison. In fact, he actually helped Sans rescue Frisk in *Determination. However, his good actions in Season 1 could've just be because he knew that, if Chara took over the timeline nobody (including himself) would be able to survive. In addition, Flowey's sympathetic personality was also caused by the glitches. This was confirmed by Camila on Flowey's character sheet. Abilities |-|Flowey= * Friendliness Pellets: Pellets that Flowey uses for his main attack. Due to it being just a pellet, it deals a really low amount of damage. * Vines ''': These are green tentacles that Flowey uses to grab something or block some attacks. * '''Location Changing: Flowey is able to move around the underground to any location, provided its part of the underground. * RESET: Thanks to Flowey's Determination, Flowey has RESET ability. Flowey was controlling the RESET until the Frisk came to "The Underground", he created an unknown number of timelines. * SAVE and LOAD : Flowey was controlling SAVE and LOAD. until Frisk came to "The Underground". |-|Omega Flowey= * X-Shaped Bullets: Flowey can summon these and fire it at the enemy. This is the most basic weapon in his arsenal. Only used in "Your Best Friend". * Flowey Nuke: A Nuke which explodes on impact. Only used in "Your Best Friend" * Hope Cannon: This is used against last-stand attacks, like Chara's black, or "hate" void attack. This attack can be argued to be Omega Flowey's strongest attack in his arsenal. This broke Chara's Hate Attack, which proves how powerful this attack is. Only used in "Your Best Friend". History Sans vs Flowey After the introduction, Sans and Flowey fight countless times, with Flowey losing every single time. Eventually, Flowey finally loses and was killed by Sans after him playing a game on Flowey. Sans simply plays a game of SPARE, DON'T SPARE on the flower. *Determination This was Flowey's first appearance in the series. Although he has no soul and feels nothing, he warned Sans about Chara getting Frisk's DETERMINATION, showing that he still has some compassion. In the episode, Flowey is seen with a worried face, showing he cares about Frisk's safety. Your Best Friend Sans fixes a machine that would make Gaster return. As he successfully brought back. After Gaster was successfully brought back, they teleported where the 6 souls were. The souls were given to Flowey to become much powerful. Flowey seems shy when Sans gives him the Souls. In the battle Omega Flowey was hurt by Chara, as they don't recognize new Flowey's personality, as their catchphrase is "Kill or Be Killed" and now he is just doing the opposite. After the souls ran out of power, Flowey reformed back. Chara wanted to kill him, but Frisk held onto DETERMINATION and gives their soul at the same time when the 6 Souls regain energy. With 7 souls, Flowey finally transformed in his real form; Asriel. Asriel has never been turned back into Flowey since then. We can say that Flowey never made an appearance again after this episode. And is only mentioned or referenced throughout the rest of the other episodes. Love Near the start of the episode, when Frisk was remembering their previous fights in the Underground, they remembered fighting Omega Flowey. During this flashback, he sadistically fired a barrage of powerful bullets at them, thus killing them. Flowey reappears in this episode, but only in Asriel's dream, and Flowey tells him to leave his feelings and emotions behind, Flowey tells him to be a monster like Frisk, but Asriel rejects it. Asriel catches Flowey for a moment and tries to convince with Flowey, after a long talk, Flowey doesn't accept Asriel's hand at the end, but Flowey tells him "So... you won't reject me anymore?" and Asriel responds "That's what I've been doing wrong this entire time you're a part of me now Flowey like it or not let's try to make this something we both enjoy". Flowey replies "Fine.." Then Asriel looks at Flowey with a happy face and Flowey says "THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M HAPPY WITH IT Now stop wasting your time and wake up, you idiot". After that Asriel wakes up from the dream. Trivia * While Flowey could reset until Frisk came along, over 100+ resets have been performed. It is not known what happened in Flowey's timelines, but Flowey and Sans seem to have fought many times. In fact, there is proof that the events of Sans vs. Flowey are canon to Glitchtale: animo post. This means that Sans vs. Flowey is Glitchtale related. * Flowey is experienced in everything and knows hundreds of timelines. ** This does not go the same for Asriel. Camila Post * Flowey helped everyone in Season 1, because if Chara had all the timeline control, everyone would die. If these events had never happened, Flowey would kill everybody cruelly. * In two fights with Chara, Flowey did not try to save Chara or bring Chara back. He just tried to kill Chara. * Like Sans, Flowey can remember all the timelines and after a RESET Flowey doesn't forget anything. * Flowey is one of Camila's favorite characters, just like Sans. Camila Post * Before the events of Love Part 2,Asriel was under Flowey's influence. Camila Post * Glitches haven't affected Flowey's stats, but it did affect the way he feels towards other characters. ** He can't feel Love, but he does feel more sympathy when an ally/friend needs assistance. *** He feels enough things to call someone his friend. Tho he hates to accept it. * His emotions being enhanced by glitches caused Omega Flowey to hold himself back in his battle against Chara in "Your Best Friend", making his attacks way less extreme than usual. * Flowey was an evil character who was even worse than Betty, but Flowey has become more sympathetic because of glitches. * Flowey is mentally older than Frisk. Camila Post ** This implies that Flowey toyed around with their ability to Save, Load, and Reset more than Frisk. Navigation ru:Флауи es:Flowey_(Glitchtale) Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Neutral Category:Male Category:Human or non-Monster Character Category:Unknown Status Category:Adults Category:Content